


Massage therapy

by Butterynutjob, Jimmybean



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimmybean/pseuds/Jimmybean





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Massage Therapy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178988) by [Butterynutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob). 



It might take a while for me to get all this read, but I'll have chapter two up soon. Sorry for the slight stutter, I trip over words sometimes while i'm reading. Just copy and paste the link to listen. 

https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwzVlABUUGH7aFVKTU5IM0w1YUhxdWNxeF96ZnBMeXUyYk1r/view?usp=sharing


	2. Chapter 2

Tried a different service, since this was too long for me to do with the other one. Hope you enjoy!

https://www.dropbox.com/s/ojyk4r63vn1k7tt/Massage%20therapy%20ch.2.wav?dl=0


	3. Chapter three

Yay new chapter. Sorry this took so long to get out here. 

https://www.dropbox.com/s/y8sg2hlke43dafs/My%20recording%20%233.wav?dl=0


	4. Chapter four

https://www.dropbox.com/s/40wgblv5p1lusx4/My%20recording%20%234.wav?dl=0


End file.
